


Fun with Toys

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [116]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, I'm Bad At Titles, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Sex, look a lot is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron's needs can be a little rough for Eclipse sometimes during their bouts of sex.





	Fun with Toys

 

Eclipse knew a night like this was coming.  Sometimes Megatron would do a normal couple of rounds.  Sometimes he would have a quick fuck.  And sometimes he would have a long, rough session that could go well into the next morning.

 

She was getting used to his needs by now.  It was a miracle how she was able to handle all his sadistic pleasures, but she (to her shock) liked some of the rougher sessions.  Though he did push it a bit too far sometimes and she was sometimes afraid to say no, she was able to handle most of what he did to her.

 

But then there were the nights he pulled out his toys.  She was used to leather ties and handcuffs, but these...

 

She could never be sure how long she would last when he used his toys.

 

"How are you feeling, Eclipse?"

 

She blinked, trying to focus as she groaned into the silk tied around her mouth.  She couldn't do much, with her legs tied together and her hands handcuffed behind her back.  It also didn't help that he was using several toys on her at once.

 

Megatron chuckled as he watched his wife squirm on the bed.  Reaching up, he slapped her naked red butt cheek just to see her flinch.  "Sensitive?"

 

She screamed into her gag again.

 

"Not a shock considering I've been hitting it all night," he gave another as she jolted, the spank having forced the vibrator in her ass to shake harder, "Though I should probably move on to something else.  Spanking you has become quite boring, even with you all tied up like this."

 

He looked over his handwork.  Tied up like a pig to be feasted on, Eclipse not only had the silk gagging her and a vibrator in her ass, but there were two small egg vibrators also deep inside her slutty cunt.  They were doing their job, considering her entrance and the cords attached to them were soaked with her fluids.

 

"Now... what should I do next?"  

 

He knew what he was going to do next.  But he wanted to make her cringe in anticipation.

 

"Should I removed the silk and stuff your slutty mouth with a ball gag?  Or maybe a ring so that I can fuck it whenever I want to.  Or maybe just put something in there for you to suck on.  I can finally use those bananas you bought from the market for something."

 

"Or perhaps I should bring out the clamps?  Your nipples do look rather neglected." He flicked one to make her flinch again.

 

Damn it, Eclipse thought, why was he always this sadistic?  She could handle it sometimes except for when he pushed it this far.  It took every bit of her mental strength to endure this.  And the orgasms... she had only had one and he had been prolonging it for so long now.  And he hadn't even had her for himself yet!  Primus, help her.

 

"But I have something better in mind," he said as he reached for the toy he had set out beforehand.  "You're already stuffed as it is, but you want more, don't you?"

 

Eclipse didn't even have a chance to turn around before her entrance was invaded by something big.  She screamed into the gag, heaving heavily as she felt the foreign object just pass the lips of her entrance to tease her.  Oh Primus, she thought, she knew what that was.  It was one of his dildos, one of the bigger ones.  He even had a name for it, she thought.

 

"Do you like that?"

 

She shivered and struggled to keep her legs up as she felt the giant dildo push in a little further.

 

"Well? Do you like it?"

 

She wanted to say yes.  And no.  Her nerves were screaming in pleasure, but she didn't think she could handle it all.  Two maxed out vibrator eggs in her and then this?  Was he trying to split her in two or something?

 

"Eclipse~"

 

Primus, that voice.  So low and seductive and angry sounding.

 

"Do?  You?  Like?  It?"

 

She couldn't say no.  She couldn't make him mad.  Primus knows he'll just fuck her with the toys and his cock at the same time in her pussy!

 

"MMHH!"  She nodded her head, nearly banging it into the bed underneath her.

 

"Then I won't disappoint you by not giving you want you want."

 

Primus... please, please, please don't let him shove it into her!  Not with the egg vibrators inside her!  Please!

 

Megatron teased her entrance further with the dildo.  It was so damn arousing watching her squirm at what was to come.  Except it wasn't...

 

With no warning, he pulled out the dildo with a pop along with the cords to the egg vibrators.  They came out with an even bigger pop.  Before Eclipse could even register what had happened, her husband had already showed his cock deep into her naked pussy, stuffing it full with his hot appendage.

 

Eclipse's eyes nearly rolled back as he thrusted in once, twice... on the third time, she orgasmed hard around him and collapsed to the bed.

 

Megatron merely kept thrusting into her hot and tight pussy as her orgasm died out, only slowing down to let her get her bearings again.  "Sorry about that, I just suddenly remembered.  As much as you love being stuffed with all kinds of large and obscene objects, nothing beats my cock so deep inside your pussy.  I bet you were dying for some of Daddy's milk, weren't you?"

 

She was still out of it, but not enough that she was able to turn back and nod slowly.

 

"Good girl," he removed the gag to let her breath before pulling her to him.  Reaching to the vibrator's control of the one still inside her, he turned it off before pulling her up, but not before taking the giant dildo from before with him.

 

"Now then, what should we do after I give you your snack?"

 

Eclipse merely huffed and moaned as he continued to thrust into her.  As she held onto him, she felt the dildo tickle at the entrance of her mouth.  She couldn't stop herself from opening up and sucking on it, tasting herself on it.

 

"Suck it good, my dear.  It's gonna be used to stuff your hole and keep my milk from leaking out when I'm done."

 

She groaned, inadvertently sucking harder on it.

 

She could hear Megatron chuckle behind her in her ear.  "Since you were such a good girl, I'll let you rest for a bit.  I'll just stuff you slutty holes with this and its little friend," he pointed to one of the dildos set out, one of several toys he had yet to use on her, "And then you can clean off Daddy's cock.  How does that sound?"

 

Just let him fuck her mouth?  And no more vibrators or spankings?  Not until he came twice inside of her?

 

Her groan was enough of a yes to him as he increased his thrusts.  She didn't have time to say much else as he pushed more of the dildo into her mouth.

 

She would take this over a spanking any day.

 

END


End file.
